By Invitation Only
by Defiant Vixen
Summary: Michael is furious. Just because Steve broke his leg and won’t be able to blade, doesn’t give this girl called Saffire the right to join the team just because she wants to! It’s not her choice, it’s Judy’s! :No OC pairings. One-Shot:


**By Invitation Only**

**Summary:** Michael is furious. Just because Steve broke his leg and won't be able to blade, doesn't give this girl called Saffire the right to join the team just because she wants to! It's not her choice, it's Judy's, and hopefully she won't let the team down by letting this annoying female called Saffire "Sassy" Eagle on the team.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Saffire "Sassy" Eagle. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not on based one anyone else's character, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warning:** Usage of an annoying female OC. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Set just before the third season. It's a one-shot fic and probably won't be continued in the future.

**AN:** Just a one-shot to vent my anger, I suppose you could say. My first one-shot, and if things go well, I may have the courage to try another.

Once again, all suggestions and comments will be held in high regard while all threats and flames will be looked upon in sheer amusement.

* * *

There were a few things that Michael hated and had no patience for, and one of his pet peeves was waiting; especially awaiting news. He was fidgeting, becoming irritated and his butt was getting numb. There are only a few things he hated more than this…but not much more.

"Do you think Steve will be ok with being left out?" Emily asked as she pushed up her well-rounded glasses onto the bridge of her nose. It was a nervous habit she had, she only ever pushed up her glasses when she was speaking with a matter she had extreme knowledge off, or nervous stress when something was not quite going her way.

"He's tough, Em," Michael replied to the young carrot top. "He'll be fine with it, I'm sure. Besides, it's not like we're getting rid of him for good."

Steve was the main topic of conversation between the other members of the American All Stars, having been sent to hospital a few days ago. He suffered a severe tackled during what was supposed to be a friendly game of football. His opponent, a whole foot taller and broader that he, tackled him in such a way that his body went in one direction, but his leg went in another.

Michael shuddered when he recalled the sickening crack of Steve's leg and how is seemed to echo around the football arena. It was days ago, but he can still hear the sound in his head.

A moment later, the sound of a door being opened pulled Michael from his thoughts and he eagerly turned his attention to the familiar figure of a blond woman as she stood on the threshold.

"Judy." Eddy greeted, somewhat relieved in seeing her. Now, everyone's concern and curiosity can finally be subdued.

"Hello everyone," Judy greeted with a tired voice.

"How did he take it, Judy?" Emily asked the moment the blond businesswoman stepped into the room.

"Better than expected, actually," Judy replied with a small smile. "He actually insisted on it, though adding there was no way we could replace him with someone of the same skills, but we could try."

Though amused, Michael rolled his eyes and snorted. "Sounds like something he would say."

"So…" Eddy pressed, fidgeting in his seat as well. "Who's going to…?"

"I have someone in mind," Judy murmured as she walked over to her brief case and opened it up, picking up a manila folder. She flipped through a few pages and nodded to herself. "I just have to confirm it with them first."

"Who is it?" Michael asked, his curiosity getting the best of him as he stood up from his seat and tried to look over the woman's shoulder.

"Never you mind," Judy said as she swatted at him with the folders. "I still haven't quite made up my mind yet."

"Will it be someone from the PPB?" Eddy asked as he prodded his coach with curiosity.

Judy pressed her lips together and drew in a deep breath as she flipped through the folders again. "Perhaps," she said and left it at that.

Sitting now in an empty arena with just his two remaining teammates left as company, Michael wondered what he should do to pass the time. He decided to let his blade out for a spin, the rotation of his beloved bitbeast soothing away his impatience. But as he moved towards the beydish, a foreign blade appeared out of nowhere, one that narrowly missed him and into the dish.

"What the hell?" Michael exclaimed in surprise.

"Damn, I missed." A feminine voice sniggered.

"Who's there?!" Michael demanded feeling irritated that someone took a shot at him with their blade! It's against PPB rules!

"Ooh, did I frighten you?" A voiced mockingly cooed and a shadowy figure appeared from the bleaches. "So sorry."

"Cut the crap and show yourself," Michael once again demanded, his patience wearing thin.

"Jeez, you have no sense of humor, do you?" The voice said as the figured moved from the shadows to reveals a young woman about 16 years of age.

The girl, she wore pair of jean shorts with a pair of black and blue running shoes that exposed her long athletics legs. A tank top with writing on it saying: 'Too Hot To Handle' in silver that showed a little bit of cleavage of her bust, which despite her athletic build, was quite large. Choppy, shoulder-length locks of frost-blue hair flowed behind her whilst dark sun glasses sat on atop of her head. A pair of royal blue eyes seemed to shimmer like sapphires under the bright lights.

Michael felt his eyes widen and he smothered a gasp when he got a good look at her. She wasn't wearing the PPB uniform which is required of everyone, even the instructors and directors.

Member and cadets of the PPB are required to wear clothing specially made for the PPB and all articles of clothing have the logo printed on it somewhere visible. It's a sign of pride and respect towards their sponsors. It's against the rules to wear another piece of clothing that has any writing other than the logo. Personal touches are fine, but they must not have any other logo or writing visibly seen.

"My name is, as if you didn't already know, is Saffire Eagle," the girl tells them as she brushed her frosty blue hair over her shoulder with an elegant flick of her wrist. "But everyone calls me Sassy."

"I'm sure they do," Michael was quick to interject. "But that doesn't explain why you're here, in a restricted zone and not wearing your uniform."

Saffire merely snorted and held her chin out in defiance as she placed her hands on her well defined hips. "I'm not wearing that stupid thing."

"But you're not allowed to wearing clothing that has any other writing on it other than the PPB logo," Eddy was quick to point out. "It's against the rules and-"

"I don't care about rules," Saffire interrupted with a huff as she leaned back, her perky bust bouncing just a little. "Unlike you, I'm not a stiff-neck without a personality."

Eddy reeled back in shock from the insult and blinked his eyes slowly while Michael, on the other hand, bristled with anger. No one is allowed to insult his teammates, especially some chick that appeared out of nowhere. No matter how 'sassy'.

"Hey!" he growled dangerously as he moved to stand in front of his teammate and glared hatefully at the girl before him. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Once again, Saffire merely scoffed and flicked her hair from her eyes once again. "Do I have to repeat my self? Oh wait, you're all jocks. Of course I do!"

Michael rolled his eyes at the scathing retort and growled deeply under his breath. He was getting sick and tired of being called a brainless jock all the time. It was not a soul shattering insult by any means. It was getting really old, really fast.

"You do realize that I'm going to be your new teammate?" Saffire told him smugly, unable to stop a smirk from appearing on her lips as she descended the stairs and walked over to the remaining All Stars.

Emily however, scoffed at the idea. "Oh really?" she asked as she fixed up her glasses. "What makes you say that?"

Saffire turned her stunning deep blue eyes at the short carrot top to glare at her for a moment before sticking her nose in the air and folding her long, slender arms under her bust. "Well, four-eyes, it's because I'm the best there is. I'm the top blader at the PPB, so why wouldn't they choose me?"

Michael snorted. "Jeez, the PPB has dropped in their standards, haven't they?"

"You should know," Saffire sneered at him. "You were chosen, weren't you? A pretty boy and a jock? Jeez, maybe you were chosen for your skills, huh?"

Michael rolled his eyes and snorted again. "Oh sassy and witty, I like that," he said with pure, unadulterated sarcasm which caused Eddy to snigger behind him.

"Four-eyes?" Emily muttered as she fixed her glasses again and pressed her lips into a thin line. "Like I haven't heard that insult before."

A look of surprise appeared on Saffire's face for a moment, shocked that the three before her brushed off her comments like they were nothing. She had thought her insults were fitting and very witty. Hell, the kids at the PPB feared her! She was as deadly with her tongue as she is beautiful!

Saffire gritted her teeth and clenched her hands by her sides. Ooh, these three are so arrogant! She'll teach them!

"I don't think Judy will choose you," Emily told her point blank. "You're not suitable for this team."

"Yeah, and we don't want you on the same team," Eddy added, the usually timid blader getting as annoyed as his two other teammates.

"Why wouldn't she choose me?" Saffire asked. "Since when does the PPB care about anything other than winning?"

"I don't want you anywhere near my team," Michael hissed at her and narrowed his eyes to prove to her that his anger towards her is genuine.

"Sorry Mikey," the young girl sniggered into her hand and flashed him a smirk. "But I'm afraid that's just how the ball bounces."

"But you can't just expect to join the team because you think you deserve to!" Emily hissed at her.

"Not only do I deserve to," Saffire hissed back with just as much venom. "I have every right to! This team needs a decent female blader and I'm woman enough for the job!"

"We already have a girl on the team," Michael interjected as his eyebrow twitched suddenly. This Saffire chick is really starting to get on his nerves!

"Oh really?" Saffire drawled as she folded her arms under her bust again, amplifying the attractiveness of her cleavage and stuck her nose into the air. "You could have fooled me. Little miss carrot top here? Oh yeah, she's a poster girl for girl power, all right."

Emily suddenly growled deep in her throat and appeared ready to throttle Saffire with her bare hands. "Listen here, you egotistical and arrogant bitch, if you think-"

"What's going on here?" Judy's voice suddenly appeared that easily interrupted the tension.

"Judy!"

The blond woman raised an eyebrow silently when she noticed the obvious tension and oddly enough relief in the voices of her young charges. She walked into the room and immediately her gaze fell upon the new occupant. She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly in thought before they widen again with realization.

"Miss Eagle," Judy said as she stopped in front of the young girl, who immediately straightened her posture and gave her a cute smile.

"Hello Mrs. Tate," she replied cheerfully before her face turned solemn. "I heard about Steve. I'm just wondering if he's alright. Poor thing must be so upset."

"That's very nice of you to ask," Judy compliments with a tight smile. "Showing concern for your comrades is highly sought after."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tate," Saffire replied, taking a moment to shoot Michael a smug little grin.

Michael gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists to stop himself from ripping his hair out in frustration. Surely, Judy would never ask Saffire to join the team, would she?

"I also heard that you were looking for a replacement for him," Saffire continued, sounding soft and polite to her elder.

"We're not replacing him for good," Michael hissed under his breath. "It's only temporary."

"Of course," Saffire replied as she fluttered her long and sexy eyelashes at him innocently.

"Oh, I've already chosen a replacement," Judy said as she waved a dismissive hand in their direction.

A smug grin appeared on the Saffire's face and Michael immediately sneered at her. If she was chosen to be on the team, he'll quit!

"He's name is Rick Anderson and he will be joining us shortly," Judy announced, much to the surprise of everyone present, especially Saffire who snapped her attention to the blond woman, an expression of blatant shock on her face.

"What?" she spluttered with indignantly, momentarily forgetting her place to stamp her foot on the hard floor. "But I wanted to be on the team! I was here first and I know I'm a much better blader than that Nick person or whoever the hell he is!"

Calmly, Judy turned her attention to the flabbergasted girl before her and raised an eyebrow. "It's not about who was here first. And it's not about being the better blader. It takes passion and talents to be an All Star, none of which possess at this moment in time."

"But-!"

"I'm sorry, Saffire, was it?" Judy interrupted her as he motioned for the rest of her team to come with her. "But you won't be blading with us. Maybe next time, if you improve not only your blading skills, but your attitude and interaction with others as well."

"My attitude?!" Saffire repeated in disgust. "My attitude isn't the problem, it's theirs!"

As he walked away, Michael couldn't help but turn around to look at Saffire one last time, savoring in her humiliation.

"Sorry Sassy," he said unable to hide the smirk of triumph. "But that's just the way the ball bounces."


End file.
